


Hot Cocoa Confessions

by Becachu337



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becachu337/pseuds/Becachu337
Summary: You and Zim have a little chat over some hot chocolate.(Reader is gender-neutral.)
Relationships: GIR (Invader Zim)/Reader, GIR (Invader Zim)/You, Invader Zim/Reader, Invader Zim/You, Zim/Reader, Zim/You
Kudos: 55





	Hot Cocoa Confessions

The walk to Zim’s house was colder than usual, you noticed, as you wrapped your scarf more tightly around your face. The cold winter air would have battered your body had you not made sure to wear an extra thick coat today.

Brushing some of your (h/c) hair out of your face, you squinted as the tall green house came into view, the snow crunching beneath your boots. You had been friends with the Irken for quite some time now, having met him at the café you worked at. It had become a regular thing for the two of you to spend time together, more often than not at his house.

He had called you over today (normally you were the one that asked to drop by), saying that it was urgent. Apparently he had something to tell you, which worked out just fine, seeing as you had something that you wanted to tell  _him_.  You had recently began to develop feelings for the small alien, but were hesitant to tell him, seeing as how he viewed humans as “inferior” (although he seemed to tolerate you). It took quite the internal struggle, but you had finally made up your mind. After all, you had a feeling that letting your crush on the Irken fester inside you for too long wouldn’t be a good idea.

As you stopped at the door, you quickly wiped all of the snow off your coat. Letting out a quiet sigh, you felt the warmth of your breath on the inside of your scarf as you looked up at the house in front of you. Curling your hand up into a fist, you knocked on the door five times, the amount that let Zim know it was you at the door and not some other “filthy Earth pig” as he liked to call them.

Not even ten seconds later, the door creaked open to reveal Zim’s small grey robot helper looking up at you. His blue metallic eyes seemed to instantly brighten upon spotting you, as he gave you an adorable smile that you quickly returned. “Hellllllllooooooooooo~! Master’s been expecting you! C’mon in!” You nodded, stepping inside the house as GIR shuffled to the side a bit to let you in. Unwrapping your scarf from around your face and hanging your coat up on the coat rack, you shivered a bit as GIR shut the door behind you before dashing off to the couch to continue watching television.

As soon as you stepped foot inside, you began to have doubts. Should you really do this? What would Zim say? Would it ruin your friendship? Before you could question yourself any further, you were pulled from your stupor at the sound of Zim’s booming voice and footsteps coming your way. “(y/n)-human! I’ve been waiting! What took you so long?” Your gaze snapped down to meet your alien friend’s semi-annoyed gaze while he tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for a response.

“Oh, uh... sorry. I really had to bundle up today. It’s  ** super  ** cold out there.” Your apology was met with a grunt and Zim motioning for you to follow him as he began making his way to the kitchen. You hesitated for a moment before following him, GIR giving you an over-enthusiastic wave as you walked by. 

As you entered the kitchen, you were met with Zim rummaging through the cupboards. “Luckily for you, the amazing Zim has made sure to stock up on that warm chocolate beverage you Earth pigs seem to enjoy so much around this time of the year!” You quirked a brow, walking over to him as a small chuckle escaped your lips. “Ooh, you mean hot cocoa? That’s great! I could really use some right now,” you gave Zim a thankful smile as he placed the hot chocolate kits and a bag of marshmallows on the counter.

“You have marshmallows, too? You seem to know quite a bit about Earth food, hm~?” You shot the Irken a playful smirk, and his cheeks dusted a light shade of pink, his antennae perking down a bit as he cleared his throat. “Well of course! Zim cannot be a bad host, after all!” He tried to sound confident with that statement, but you took note of how his voice faltered a bit as he spoke. “I see... well, do you know how to prepare it?” Zim seemed to flinch slightly at your question, and he looked down at the floor in an almost shameful manner. “...No.” 

You chuckled, rubbing his head playfully (to which he responded by growling at you), and waved him off. “That’s fine. I’ll make it for us. You go sit down.” Zim grumbled a bit, but ultimately complied, walking over to the table and taking a seat. As he watched you make the hot chocolate, Zim frowned to himself. He wasn’t sure how to feel about his... well,  feelings  toward you. After all, you were human! He was a  ** far  ** superior being compared to you! At least... that’s what he kept on trying to tell himself.

No matter how much he tried to deny it, Zim, after having done extensive research, found out he had what other humans would call a “crush” on you. It baffled him, honestly. He couldn’t understand how he allowed himself to fall for a  ** human**, of all things. But Zim was no coward, oh no. He didn’t plan on running from his feelings. He was going to confront them, and _that_ was the exact reason he had called you over today.

Zim was snapped out of his musings by you sliding a mug of hot chocolate across the table to him, and sitting down with a mug of your own. “So,” you started, taking a sip of your hot chocolate, “what did you want to talk to me about?” Zim glanced down at the marshmallow-filled beverage in front of him, silently folding his hands in his lap. He took a deep breath before looking up at you with a firm gaze. “Well,” he began, “to be honest, (y/n)-human, I...” He paused, shifting in his chair. He appeared to be visibly uncomfortable, so you did your best to give him a reassuring gaze and a comforting smile.

He sighed, trying to quell the nervousness that was starting to build up within him. “I believe I... have feelings for you.” You almost choked on your hot chocolate as you heard that, and you swear you had to do a double-take in your head. Did... did Zim... the almighty  ** Zim  ** just confess to you?

You anxiously swallowed the sip of hot chocolate you took, beads of sweat beginning to form on your forehead. Well this... this was  _not at all_ what you had expected, but it  _ did  _ make things easier for you seeing as you still had to tell him how you felt. “W-well, Zim,” you started, swallowing the lump in your throat. 

You looked up to see Zim looking at you anxiously, unaware of him nervously twiddling his thumbs under the table. “To be honest, I... I like you, too.” You suddenly found your hot chocolate **much** more  interesting than the conversation you were currently having, your heart beating so loud in your chest you were sure Zim could hear it. Suddenly you heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, and before you knew what was happening you had two small arms wrapped around you. 

“It... makes Zim _very_ happy to hear that, (y/n)-human.” Although you could still barely process what was happening, you managed to wrap your arms around Zim, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. A smile ghosted your face as you let out a small hum of content, letting your eyes flutter closed. _‘_ _This... is **much** better than hot chocolate,’  _ you thought, your newfound boyfriend wrapped tightly in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! My first work on this site! I don’t know how often I’ll publish stuff on here, but I do hope that you enjoyed this oneshot! Thank you for your support! <3


End file.
